


It takes time

by mindyisadorable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Mostly friendship, Scott McCalls wonderfullness, is depicted, mention of danny - Freeform, recovery from major character deaths, tried not to hate Malia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyisadorable/pseuds/mindyisadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is having difficulties overcoming Allison and Aiden's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lydia

Lydia’s pain hadn’t worn away since the last battle; the night that Allison was taken away from her, and the death of Aiden. The funerals had past months ago and slowly but surely her remaining friends were successfully dealing with their pain. They were living. While the others found comfort with the pact Lydia withdrew from them, it was a subtle process. Scott was closer to Kira; they were a little closer than best friends, while Stiles and Malia were beginning their relationship. It felt like they were their own pact without her. Which was probably a ridiculous sentiment to them if she ever uttered her thoughts out loud but it felt true. Her best friend and boyfriend were dead; Ethan and Isaac had left Beacon Hills, her solace was concentrating on her schoolwork. She had completed the entire curriculum reading and homework; she had joined up to the astrology club, the classics club, and Mathletes. 

Constantly busy at school Lydia didn’t have time to sit with the pact. She would spend 15 minutes with them catching up on how their weekend went, or what the pact did the night before and left to continue her study. After a few weeks of the same routine Scott walked her to the library, prying into what she had been up to lately. 

‘So, how have the extra curricular activities been treating you? You have an incredible work load, how do you get it all done?’

‘They are a relief to be completely honest; they provide me with the right amount of work to keep me happy. You know the assigned home work is a stroll through the park to me.’

‘You are a star; I can hardly get through the science homework each week.’

She smiled and he continued talking.  
‘Hey, it sounds like you have it all organised, would you be able to hang out with us on Friday? I’m not meant to say anything but Kira is worried that you haven’t been hanging out with us enough, not only Kira, all of us. We want to see more of you’

The thought of hanging out with the pact was nice, until Lydia thought about having to hang around couples, especially Stiles and Malia, they were some how completely perfect for each other. She had assured herself that her feelings for Stiles were greater than friendship a little while before her friends’ death but she had lost her chance to say anything. Malia was lovely and Stiles was lovelier, which created more pain. 

Lydia smiled at Scott, but he could feel that something was wrong. He stopped her before they reached the Library doors.

‘Please will you come, we are just eating some food and watching whatever is on first at the movies? It will be fun. I promise.’

‘Okay, that sounds great…’

She stopped her line of thought and looked down at her shoes, deciding whether or not to broach the subject, finally she asks.  
‘Could you say something to the group to assure them that I am okay? I’m just busy, I just need more time.’

Lydia accepting to go out with the group had Scott beaming with happiness. Lydia hadn’t noticed how concerned Scott had truly been; it made her feel warmer, and cared for. His reaction to her request seemed uncertain, he assured her that he would say something, but he looked a little too kind, as if he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. It didn’t matter anyway; their feelings towards her may not have changed with that one request. Lydia said her goodbyes, gave Scott a hug and walked through to the library. 

It was Friday afternoon and she was meeting up with the gang in an hour. At this time, Allison would have been over at hers, talking about nothing and finding something of hers to wear. After Allison had been taken from her she was given a choice of Allison’s clothing, she had gone over to the Argents with an enormous plastic box. She had filled the entire thing with anything she could and then closed the lid. She hadn’t dared open it till now. She wanted something of Allison’s with her, with them. The moment the lid was taken off Allison’s perfume had filled the air. Lydia didn’t have a chance. She began crying, she couldn’t stop and after 5 minutes she decided she wanted to grab a couple of Allison’s bracelets and close the box again. She pushed the box to the furthest corner of her closet and closed the door. She was a mess; she climbed into her bed and hid under the duvet placing Allison’s bracelets around her left wrist. After 10 more minutes the tears stopped and she rested. 

She awoke with a shake. Some one was sitting on her bed. How long had she been asleep for? Who was waking her up? She lifted the blankets and saw Scott. She looked over to her alarm clock and saw that it was 8 o’clock she was meant to meet up with them an hour ago.

‘Um, Hi’ said Scott

Lydia was in a bit of a state, her hair was all over the place and her eyes were puffy. She couldn’t stop her self and let the event’s that had just happened flow out of her mouth. 

‘I’m so sorry, I was trying to find something to wear and thought I would discover something in Allison’s collection of clothing and everything smelt like her and I couldn’t stop myself from crying. That hasn’t happened in a while.’

Scott looked shocked and then on the verge of crying. He was sniffing the air smelling Allison’s perfume. As Lydia sat up Scott hugged her and she began crying again, and so did he. A moment later there was a tap on the door, they straightened themselves up and she called for whomever it was to come in. It was Kira, apparently Malia was feeling unwell and Stiles had decided to take her home. Kira could see that she had walked in on something, Lydia’s eyes were puffy and Scott’s were red. Kira may not have known Allison very well but she could feel the loss of Allison in that room, at that moment. 

‘Do you want me to leave?’

‘No’ they both said in unison, which lead to them laughing. 

It was settled that both Kira and Scott would stay over at hers and watch crappy movies in bed. That night Lydia felt more cared for than she had in months. Her methods of coping weren’t working and she was only just realising it. 

The next day Kira and Scott stayed with her all day. In the morning they cooked disgusting pancakes, they had massive flour clumps that would stick to the back of their throats. Then they went over to Danny’s to play basketball, Scott and Kira versus Lydia and Danny. Scott and Kira won by a landslide, but it was so much fun. Later that night they caught up with Stiles and Malia. They were both so understanding about the night before. Malia was shaking and coughing every now and then. She had indeed caught a cold, and Stiles was very sweet trying to keep her warm. It was touching, if not a little painful. They scoffed down their food and watched the latest Superhero movie. After the film Lydia drove herself home, and once again she was alone. She decided then and there that she had to find happiness and solace in being by herself. 

Concentrating on herself and her feelings was difficult. She decided to be more accessible to her therapist, something she had protested to before. It wasn’t easy and it didn’t help all the time, but she did feel more open.

When she was alone in the house she would occasionally revisit some of her and Allison’s favourite movies, which eventually gave her a feeling of happiness rather than creating a pit in her stomach. 

She was eating healthier, prioritising her schoolwork and her social life. She would go on long runs to really think over issues. Not everything helped and she wasn’t always consistent but it was a step forward.


	2. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles review of the time that had just passed

Did Lydia think no one would notice her lack of presence at lunch? 

There were several days where him and her would hardly converse and he couldn’t understand it. Well he could, but he needed her to know that they were her support group. Today she asked a few of her usual questions about everyone else’s weekend and had abruptly left them for Mathletes in the Library.   
Scott had gone with her to ask about Friday night. Stiles didn’t know why he was having a difficult time approaching Lydia, she has been consistently sad for the last few months and he felt helpless. 

His relationship with Malia helped him work through Allison’s death to some extent and their relationship continued through the support they had shown each other. He was totally smitten by her. Maybe it was his new relationship with Malia that was changing his perception of Lydia. He still cared for her, he would notice her facial expressions, and he would know when she had had a restless night or when she had just been crying. He tried to approach her at the start but she didn’t want anyone to notice, and eventually he stopped pestering her. Death wasn’t easy for any of them, but Lydia had felt her friend being taken from this earth, and Aiden. He couldn’t imagine what that felt like. Trying to regain normality after those traumatic experiences seemed to make sense to him. They were young, how could they know exactly how to deal with all these issues? So he let her continue her process. 

After 10 minutes Scott returned to tell them that Lydia was accompanying them to movie night. Everyone was happy; it was as if everyone had released a sigh of relief when they had heard the news. Scott went on to explain that Lydia seemed okay, and that she is just incredibly busy at the moment, while Malia began coughing next to Stiles. He placed an arm over her to keep her warm. Can were-coyotes catch a cold?

That night Stiles had taken a little longer to get ready, he was picking up Malia at 6.50pm to drive her to the diner. He was worried though he knew something wasn’t quite right, he changed his outfit several times, took an extra jumper for Malia and drove off with 20 minutes to spare. He wanted to speak to Lydia before they all made it to dinner. 

He was happy to see her car still in the driveway when he pulled up. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He peered through the window, calling out for anyone but he couldn’t see a single soul. Maybe she had gone with someone else. He sat at her doorstep and called her mobile. No answer. Then he called the house phone. No answer. 

The time was dragging on and Lydia’s house was a long distance from Malia’s so he had to leave. The entire event had left him disappointed. On the drive to Malia’s he thought about what he wanted to say to Lydia. He wanted to make sure she was doing alright, he wanted to know about the clubs she had joined, he wanted to see her, make her laugh a bit. He pulled into the driveway and Malia was already waiting, she looked lovely and was coughing horribly.

At the diner Malia was not getting any better every two minutes produced another cough, and Stiles extra jacket was doing nothing to help her. Eventually it was 7:50, Malia was really sick and Lydia hadn’t turned up. The group decided to ditch the movie and check up on Lydia. 

Malia wasn’t getting any better so Stiles waited in the car with her while Scott volunteered to go inside. Scott was talking to Lydia a lot more than himself lately, and it made him jealous. This feeling annoyed him, how selfish could he be? After 15 minutes Scott hadn’t come back to the car and Malia was falling asleep, needing to rest at home. 

Kira decided to stay and Stiles drove Malia back to his place, so he could help her out. 

That night his beautiful girlfriend, who was coughing all over the place, and the texts or snapchats from Scott and Kira, were constantly waking him up. It was the first time in weeks that Lydia had looked genuinely happy, and he wasn’t there. After an initial feeling of envy, which he dismissed as silly, he felt pleased that Lydia was finally smiling. His thoughts went to Lydia a lot in the last couple of days and even when he was sleeping right next to his girlfriend he couldn’t help but think of her.

The next night Stiles and Malia caught up with the rest of the pact, Lydia was recounting the day with verve and a gravitas he hadn’t seen for months. It was a reminder of the qualities that make him love her. He had found himself in the uncomfortable position of loving two people.

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar is probably all over the place. I apologise profusely. I hope you don't mind the way I dealt with Stiles and Lydia. The last couple of minutes in the finale had me thinking about how the group was sectioned off. Scott, Stiles and Malia hanging out without Lydia. Lydia looking a little lost for words, or zoned out. Hope you enjoyed
> 
> I also don't want Malia to be an evil character, I want both Malia and Lydia to be wonderful. Stiles needs to decide what he wants rather than some ones evil side appearing and slashing his choice. 
> 
> Scotts such a lovely character


End file.
